My Senachan!
by stringer13
Summary: Riku is in love with Sena but he seems to have a rival in his heart. Too bad he thinks Eyeshield 21 it's Eyeshield 21 who is Sena himself. Riku x Sena Rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1

Stringer 13: I was just watching Eyeshield 21 episode 50-73 and when I saw Riku's relationship with Sena, I thought they would be perfect together. I mean Riku wants to take care of Sena and it is so sweet. I mean when I saw the flashback where Riku was willing to be beat up to protect Sena when they threatened him. I fell in love with this pairing. Also, this takes place right before the game against the Seibu Gunman.

**Riku x Sena**

Riku loved Sena with all his heart. He knew that the boy was too kind for his own good. When they were little, he refused to fight even though the other boys beat him up. He knew he would be able to fight back and yet, he didn't want anyone to get hurt. He detested fighting. That is how Riku fell in love for him. He was too sweet. He didn't want to move and leave him, but he had no choice. Even after he moved he could never stop thinking about him.

He had just met him again today in high school he met Sena at the Oujo game, he was surprised at find out he was the manager of the Deimon Devil Bats his opponents next team. Also, he was extremely jealous when he fond out about Sena's obsession with Oujo's Shin. Sena should be looking at him, not this guy!

After Oujo's game, he confronted Shin dragging Sena along. Sena didn't seem to want to see Shin for some reason even though he was obsessed with. When Shin saw Sena when they entered the dressing room, he looked at Sena surprised. It was like they were completely ignoring him!

"What do you think of Eyeshield 21?" asked Riku. He had heard great stories about this Eyeshield 21 character and was curious if he was as fast as he was heard to be.

"Don't underestimate him. You can not be misjudging him. Even though he is small, he is fast." Shin explained looking at Sena. Riku saw the glance at Sena and glared yet again. When Sena heard the name Eyeshield 21, he seemed to stiffen. Riku saw this and was wondering what their relationship was.

'So let me think for a second. It seems Sena likes Shin in some way and it seems Sena and Eyeshield know each other on strange terms. It seems I have a lot of rivals for Sena's heart' he thought with a determined look on his face. It was just too bad that he didn't know Eyeshield 21's true identity.

After they met Shin, it was time for Riku's game.

"Sena let me show you how good I am at American football. I bet I'm better then Eyeshield 21 and Shin." said Riku confidently. This was his chance to show Sena what he could do. He didn't know how his words affected Sena though. Sena looked down at the ground sadly. He didn't seem to have much confidence in himself.

'Is Riku that good? Well when we were kids he was the best. I don't want to have to play against him' thought Sena meekly. He saw Riku go on the field in his uniform and looked at him in awe. During the game Sena was amazed at the speed Riku could go at. He wasn't sure if he could do what Riku did. He was just as fast as Riku maybe even faster but he tired out a lot faster then him. Riku's stamina was off the charts. The Seibu Gunmen easily won the game thanks to their Running Back.

Riku looked at Sena and saw how he was impressed. He smiled at Sena and Sena looked away, his cheeks slightly red. Riku saw this yet again and inwardly cheered.

'Woo Hoo! One point Riku, Eyeshield zero.' He inwardly cheered thinking he was winning in the competition in Sena's heart. Too bad he didn't know all the facts of the matter happening. Riku then walked Sena home looking at the pretty sight of the boys smiling face. He truly loved the boy. He just wished he didn't have much of a back bone. He needed everyone to take care of him but maybe that's why he liked him so much. He was so small that he would be bullied by anyone.

"Good Night Sena" he said walking him to his door giving him a friendly hug. Unknown to Sena, it was more to that to Riku.

The next day, Riku went to Deimon high school to go see Sena. He knew Sena was the manager of Deimon was Sena so he probably would be around the football field. Also, he could go check out Eyeshield 21 his supposed rival in Sena's heart. He just didn't look underneath the underneath.

When he got to the football field he met up with Sena's team. He didn't really like number's 51, 52, and 53. They got into a big fight.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Kazuki. "You're not wearing Deimon's school uniform so you're not around here." He exclaimed.

"I'm the Running Back from Seibu" said Riku not really paying attention. He was too busy looking for Sena. Hearing that, the whole team except Hiruma looked surprised.

"Hey don't ignore us!" yelled Togano getting ready to fight by cracking his knuckles. Riku ignored them yet again and was about to walk off but he felt something on his shoulder. He looked behind him and saw the blonde with the scar on his right cheek's hand on his shoulder. Riku glared at him. He truly didn't like this guy. He could tell the feeling was mutual.

Then Sena and Mamori walked onto the field while carrying equipment. They both looked surprised to see Riku so soon when they just saw him yesterday. Sena quickly broke up the fight. Then they went for a walk with Mamori. Riku looked disappointed that Mamori had to still take care of Sena. She shouldn't have to because he could do it for himself. Even if Sena couldn't pull it off, Riku could do it himself thought Riku smiling. He just wanted to hold Sena in his arms and never let go. He wouldn't let Eyeshield get in his way.


	2. Chapter 2

Stringer 13 : I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I know not many people will review for this story since it's so weird but I would appreciate it if you would, also anonymous reviewers also. I'd appreciate if you would review, and I don't care if you flame me because I consider flamers constructive criticism. Please read and review.

**Riku x Sena**

During the trios walk, Mamori felt left out of the conversation, so she decided to go to the drug store to get a battery for the video camera for the Seibu game while the other two talked. She was about to walk into the drug store, when she saw next to it about five men were littering. Sena and Riku watched with concern when she turned to them.

"Excuse me" she started "but could you not throw your trash here. It would be better if you threw it away." she finished. "You can't just leave tobacco on the ground."

"What?" asked one of the guys with an angry look on his face.

"And crouch here will bring trouble to others" she said.

"Who the hell are you anyway?" the same guy asked. He was starting to crack his fists.

"Mamori-neechan" started Sena getting ready to get in the way. He had a concerned look on his face.

"Sena you stay here" said Riku before he started running towards the guy. Not wanting to be useless, Sena followed worried about Mamori. They ran around the men so fast, that they couldn't see them until they stopped with the gangs belts in their hands. Riku looked at Sena with wide eyes. He didn't know how Sena had gotten so fast.

'It seems that he has still been working on his speed" Riku thought slightly impressed. The gang were about to chase the two highs schoolers when they noticed that their pants had fallen to the ground. They looked bewildered. The expressions on their faces were priceless. They did their best to cover up their shame.

"Let's get out of here now" Riku stated while grabbing Mamori and Sena's hands and started to run. The gang were about to run after them, but when they tried to run, they fell down to the street.

While they were running, Riku looked at Sena with a shocked look on his face. Another reason why he went to Deimon besides to see Sena was to see Eyeshield. He saw his running on a video once and wanted to see his rival for Sena's heart face to face. When he went to Deimon, he did not find anyone with Eyeshield 21's running style so he assumed that he wasn't there but when he saw Sena's running just now, it recognized him of Eyeshield 21's running technique.

'Sena, could you really be.." Riku wondered off.

Later after they dropped Mamori back home, they went to the river where they used to run and talked.

"What's up Riku? You asked me to talk to you here and you have not said a word" Sena stated to the older boy.

"Next time I see you Sena, we'll be enemies on the field." Riku explained.

"But that has nothing to do with our friendship" Sena replied. Suddenly, Riku came running towards Sena at an incredible speed. Sena jumped to the side and ran a safe distance from Riku.

"Nice reaction Sena" Riku commented. "I see how it is Sena. You are Eyeshield 21" proclaimed Riku with glowing eyes. Sena looked at Riku with a shocked face and wide eyes. Sena nodded confirming Riku's suspicions.

"It's true. I'm the running back of the Deimon Devil Bat's." he said. He saw how Riku frowned. It looked like a lot of emotions were going through Riku right now. Suddenly Riku smirked.

"So even after six years, you kept practicing my running style." Riku commented.

"I wouldn't really call it training" Sena stated. "It was because I ran too many errands. It's trained automatically" he confessed.

"I see you've been running errands all this time" said Riku with a disapproving look on his face. "So you didn't change at all" he yelled at Sena pointing an accusing finger at him. Sena began to sweat drop. "Damn, I taught you my running technique for fighting not doing errands.

"But if I listen to them, there wouldn't be any fights and nobody would get hurt" Sena explained while waving his hands in front of him. Riku signed. This guy was too nice for his own good.

"But it's different now" Sena continued "Now I use my running to train for American football." Sena explained. Riku smirked.

"But you're still not good enough" Riku countered. "Don't forget, we have had 92 competitions and I've won 92 times" said Riku holding up Sena's neck tie.

"Sena looked at him in shock. "My neck tie" he whispered.

"Does Mamori know you're Eyeshield 21?" asked Riku.

"Well I want to wait to tell Mamori, until I could protect her" Sena explained "Besides if she found out I was Eyeshield 21, she would never keep quiet about it. I presume you've heard about our captain Hiruma, right." Riku nodded. He had heard from Kid that this Hiruma fellow was an evil genius who worked with the devil. "They would get into a big fight about this." Sena explained. Riku nodded knowing what Mamori would do. Riku turned around.

"When I first saw Eyeshield, I thought their was someone very fast but I would have never expected it would be little Sena. I won't lose. I won't lose to anyone, even you!" Riku then walked away without another word. Sena looked down to the ground and started to walk home.

The nest morning, when the Devil Bats saw the Wild Gunmen coming Sena ran up to Riku.

"Riku, let's have a good game" said Sena looking at Riku. Riku then slapped the younger boy's hand. Sena looked shocked at this and slightly hurt.

"Sena there can only be one winner" Riku said while walking to join the rest of his team.

When Sena left, Riku looked back at that spot, with a sad look.

'That was hard to do but I need to win knowing Sena gave his all' Riku thought as he went to join the rest of his team with a sorrowful look.

Stringer13: If you review the next chapter will come up sooner.


	3. Chapter 3

Stringer 13: I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's kind of boring. Please read and review anyway. Also, I would really enjoy if you gave me some ideas that would help me write the story. I promise that I will take your suggestions to heart, a will deeply consider putting it in the story. Another thing is that I accept flamers. I consider them constructive criticism. Also, I'm very sorry that this chapter is rather short because I barely have any time to write this. Enjoy the chapter. I'm not good at writing the football scenes so please forgive me. It will happen pretty fast.

**Riku x Sena**

Sena looked at Riku as he was relaxing before the game. When he observed him, he saw that there was a sad look on Riku's face.

'Maybe he's upset with me. I hope he'll forgive me' thought Sena. He didn't want Riku to be mad at him. He was his best friend.

Riku saw the glance towards him and when he looked at Sena he looked down. He saw Sena's sad face and couldn't help but feel rather guilty. 'Sena when this is over we can be friends again, actually scratch that more then friends. I will make you more to me' he thought with a smirk. Then, he saw Sena walking off and followed him cautiously. After following for a while he realized that he just went to get a drink of water before the game. It seemed he didn't want to waste any of his own water knowing that he would be running a lot. When Sena was walking back, Riku confronted him. Sena looked shocked that Riku was talking to him now. The last time he talked to him, he wasn't too friendly. He wasn't friendly actually, he slapped his hand away when he tried to greet him and have a good match.

"Sena" Riku started "how about we make a deal."

"What kind of deal?" asked Sena with a cautious face. He still didn't trust him completely after the way he had been acting towards him. He had been very hurt when he treated him that way.

"Let's make a bet" said Riku with a smirk. Sena didn't have any idea where he was going with this. He would get Sena to be with him with this.

"What's the bet?" asked Sena curiously.

"The bet is that if my team wins, you have to do anything I want but if my team loses you have to do anything I want" stated Riku with a grin. This plan was perfect. There was no way his team could lose to Deimon. 'The Seibu Wild Gunmen are invincible.' He thought proudly.

"Why do you want to bet?" asked Sena.

"It's just a little friendly competition." Riku explained.

"If that's all, then I will be glad to do it" Sena replied.

Riku smirked at Sena which went unnoticed by Sena. He had fallen for the trap and soon he would have Sena in his arms for good. Riku smiled at that thought. He was now one step closer. He would never lose to Sena.

"I won't bring my feelings for you onto the field game Sena. I'm going to go all out." Riku finished while walking off.

'Feelings for me? What does he mean by that?' wondered Sena. He considered the possibilities until he came to a conclusion. 'Does Riku like me? No, that wouldn't make sense' he questioned himself. He blushed thinking of the possibility. He shook his head. He had to concentrate on the game. If he let his emotions get on the field there was a sure possibility that his team would lose. He couldn't let them down no matter what. He went back to the field to get ready for the game. He was greeted by a punch on his head.

"Fucking pipsqueak, where have you been?!!" Hiruma said deciding to take a few more punches at the running back. Sena held his head clenching his teeth with wide eyes. Riku looked at the scene with amused eyes. Hiruma looked like he liked and hated at the running back at the same time. He saw Hiruma punch the scared Sena yet again and sweat dropped. Maybe he hated Sena more then he liked Sena or maybe he was just like this. Maybe he was just born that way. Maybe he was just pure evil. Riku had to agree with this conclusion.

The game was about to begin. Everyone went on the field to get into position. Riku looked at Sena.

'It's time Sena. Don't despise me after I beat you and prove I'm the best. I'll crush you and Shin' Riku thought triumphantly.

The game started with Deimon kicking off. Riku grabbed the ball as it fell from the air and started running towards the end zone. He easily got past the whole line of Deimon with the rodeo drive and had the same results for the rest of the team. The only person left was Sena. They ran at each other rivalry in their eyes. Riku easily got by Sena and scored a touchdown with his rodeo drive. He looked at Sena with a look of disbelief in his eyes. He had watched Eyeshield 21 on videos and knew he could do a lot better. He was disappointed that Sena wasn't doing the best he could against him. Suddenly a thought of worry came through his head.

'Is he hurt?' he wondered worriedly. 'But he is moving just fine, so he must be alright. He was just holding back' he thought with narrowed eyes. He wanted to win with his own skills not Sena being easy on him.

He walked up to Sena with a look of anger in his eyes.

"Sena don't you dare hold back on me. I wasn't going at the best of my ability but I know you can do a lot better then that." Riku scolded. Sena swallowed guilty as charged.

"Gomen Riku. I will do my best this time and will defeat you" exclaimed Sena with a passionate face.

Stringer 13: Please read and review.


	4. Chapter 4

Stringer 13: The characters might be a little oc, so sorry. I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's kind of boring. Please read and review anyway. Also, I would really enjoy if you gave me some ideas that would help me write the story. I promise that I will take your suggestions to heart, a will deeply consider putting it in the story. Another thing is that I accept flamers. I consider them constructive criticism. Also, I'm very sorry that this chapter is rather short because I barely have any time to write this. Enjoy the chapter. I'm not good at writing the football scenes so please forgive me. It will happen pretty fast**. IMPORTANT MESSAGE**: Also, this will be the last chapter, unless I get some reviews. I need reviews, because without them I won't continue story. I'm begging you to please read and review. Also, I don't plan on writing the whole football scene. I can't write it very well.

Chapter 4 Start:

"Sena, I am not going to go easy on you just because we are friends," Riku stated, with fired in his eyes. "I won't lose to anyone, even if that includes you and that line backer from Oujo named Shin,"

"I won't lose either Riku. The Devil Bat's have worked hard, and we are going to the Christmas Bowl and face Oujo. I won't lose to Shin," Sena said. Riku had a fit of fury in his eyes, after hearing that.

'Is all he thinks about that line backer Shin?' he wondered hotly. 'After I defeat him, I'll show you who the best is. After I beat him, you will see I'm the best there is. No one will ever defeat me,'

"They got back into position and started the next play. As usual, they gave Sena the ball and he started to run towards the end zone. He passed all the blockers with relative ease and was confronted yet again by Riku. He tried to get by him and used his Devil Bat Ghost, but it had no chance against Riku's rodeo drive. Riku tackled Sena to the ground. When they landed, Riku was in a very interesting position. Riku had Sena pinned to the ground and was straddling Sena's hips. A lot of girls squealed from the crowd and it made Riku and Sena blush. Riku quickly leaped off Sena.

He had noticed many things about Sena when he jumped on him. One thing he found out that Sena had developed some muscles since he was a kid. His muscles couldn't compare to most football players, but it was pretty impressive for him. Riku was still a lot more muscular though. He wasn't as strong as Shin or Kurita, but he had enough strength to be a linemen. His bench press record was 75, which was very impressive for someone with his figure. He was always a small person, as the Huh Huh brothers had called him a "Pipsqueak" but they were only a few centimeters higher then him.

Also, he noticed how soft his skin was. It was so soft and delicate that Riku couldn't believe that Sena actually played football. When he heard that Sena was on the football team, he was shocked but was glad when Mamori-nee told him that Sena was only the GP. Unfortunately a few days later, he found out that Sena was Eyeshield 21. Now he had to worry not to injure Sena during the match. He didn't even want to go against Sena even if Sena was the GP of the team. Also, he had to worry about Sena being tackled by other football players and him getting hurt. He was sure to get hurt in this game. He would bet his life's savings that Sena's delicate skin would be cut when he ran a paper on his skin.

The last thing he noticed was Sena's ……………………..behind. He "accidentally" felt it up when they toppled to the ground together. He was glad this was a football game though. If it was not, Sena would probably call him a pervert. He blushed thinking of groping Sena again. He started to blush and drool thinking about some disgusting things he could do with the object of his obsession. Oh No, he was starting to pitch a tent. He took off his helmet to reveal his red face and slapped his face a few times, to get out of a daze.

He went back to his team and they went back into the formation. It seemed like the quarter back of the Deimon Devil Bat's had another plan. He got ready for a pass it seemed. The Seibu team got ready to dash towards the quarter back but he passed the ball to some nobody. His name was supposedly named Ishimaru, but he was a nobody. After running for a few yards a linemen tackled him to the ground.

Future:

The Seibu game finally finished. Seibu barely had one though. If that monkey boy had gotten the ball a little sooner from Tetsuma, the outcome might have been different. The monkey boy Raimon, was about to attack the referee. If Tetsuma hadn't stopped him Deimon would have hell to play.

Riku was happy. He had beaten Sena, but it was a hell of a fight. They have played over 100 games since their childhood and Sena had never won until this very day, but in the end he was triumphant. He was going to find Sena after the game, but he was no where to be found. He even asked his remaining teammates but they didn't know where he was. He went up to Mamori and decided to ask her.

"Mamori-nee have you seen Sena?"

"Iie Rikkun. I haven't seen him since yesterday. For some reason, he is never around when the game starts. Maybe he and Eyeshield-kun are having another fight. Maybe they hate each other or something," Mamori explained.

Riku sweat dropped at the idiocy of his sister figure. For someone so talented and with perfect grades, she could be pretty stupid.

End Chapter

Stringer 13: Review, or this will be the last chapter of this story.


	5. Chapter 5

Stringer 13: I am so sorry that I haven't updated for so long but I had a lot of school work, and I was enjoying my summer break.

I plan on updating this fic occasionally, but I am going to work on three other stories first. One of them is almost done, one is halfway and one has a long way to go, but like I said I will update this also.

I have gained a lot of experience from writing so my writing should be ten times better now. Also, since I have read more of the manga the characters should be a lot more in character.

**IMPORTABT MESSAGE: For all those who haven't read up to date in the manga and don't want to buy the manga's here is a website where you can read the most recent chapters that is updated periodically. **

All the previous chapters have all only really been based on the anime. For people who have only read the manga it might have confused you.

Oh. I also have a question do you want a possessive Riku or a lenient one? I myself prefer the possessive type.

One more thing before I start the chapter. ** I need some more damn reviews!!!! This is my least popular story. I have only 17 reviews. I am at least thankful to all the people who have reviewed. Although I have so little reviews, the last chapter had a sufficient amount so I am grateful to those who reviewed there also.** Well with out further waiting here is chapter 5.

Chapter start

Riku was completely stumped. He had been looking for Sena after the game and he couldn't find a trace of him or even a clue. He had even asked Mamori and some of his own teammates like Kid and Tetsuma, although Tetsuma remained as silent as always but still no clue. After an hour of a frustrating search, he called it quits and went home for a well deserved night of sleep. After all, he just had an exhausting game with his former best friend and new love interest.

He woke up early the next day and ran to Deimon to wait for Sena wanting to see why he was so distant, but like the day before there was no sight of the younger teen. This was really starting to piss him off! He had gotten up early so he could meet Sena and he hadn't even seen him again. He had a reputation of being late, so he shouldn't waste his time getting up early so goddamn early and not seeing the person of his affection.

Not only that, but he had lost to Shin in the championship of the fall tournament. It was all Tetsuma's fault! If only he hadn't hit that monkey yesterday when he attacked the referee, then they might have one the game.

He had been going to Deimon early for a few days and there was still no sign of Sena. His teacher usual gave him so many late slips since he was so late, but for the past several days when Riku came early, she was wondering if she was going insane.

This was the day he was going to find Sena though! He would talk with him today even if he had to kill somebody to do it. If he talked to Sena today he could die a happy man.

Suddenly, before his eyes he saw Sena walking with Mamori. His head shot up as he saw his two friends finally. It was about time.

"Hey Sena!" he yelled while waving his hand at him. Sena turned when he saw his name called, and when he saw the user of that voice his eyes narrowed. It was Riku.

Without a second spared he ran towards the school without giving a second glance at Riku. Riku blinked in confusion.

'What the heck is with Sena? It is impossible that he didn't see me. I was right in his line of vision!' Riku thought clearly bewildered. 'I mean why would he run away from me? I have always been there for him when he was younger. I protected him from bullies and even taught him my own original running style. There has got to be more to it then just that. Is it because I haven't seen him for 6 years? It is not like I didn't think about him when I was gone. Heck, I didn't want to leave in the first place! So what can it be?

He then walked up to Mamori who also had a confused look on her own face. "Mamori what is with Sena?" asked Riku still belittled.

"I don't know. He has been quiet for the last few days. Not only that, but he has had a fever the day when you played in the championship game. Still, he insisted on going. The strangest thing however is when I talked about you he completely ignored me. It was so unlike him though. I wonder if he still has a fever," she wondered off. "Well bye Riku. I have to help the team prepare for the game against the Bando Spiders," she finished as she walked off.

"Could it be? Is Sena angry at me?"

Chapter End: 

Stringer13: Sorry for the short chapter but I am writing something else as well tonight. Like I said before please read and review and I will update faster.


	6. Chapter 6

Stringer 13: I was lucky to get so many reviews. I hope I get up too ten reviews per chapter. Still, I am in a really bad mood. Today I went to a water park, and put on sunscreen, but it did not work and I am so sun burnt that it hurts to even type. This chapter will be a lot shorter because it is almost 1 a.m. and last night I only got 2 hours of sleep last night. I want a lot of god damn reviews today because I am so frustrated.

Chapter Start:

For once this week Riku was happy. He finally had a chance too talk to Sena, the person he had been lusting for so long. Mamori had invited him to go to a carnival before the big game between Deimon and Bando.

He had just arrived at the carnival and he was already looking for Sena and Mamori. After looking around fro a while he had finally found them. It looked like Mamori was trying to catch a fish for a little boy, but it was not turning out to well. After all, when they were little kids should …………… well just plain sucked at this game.

He watched them for a little while longer, and saw Sena win the dish for the little kid after Mamori had spent all the money in her wallet. It was a relief that she didn't try to take any money from Sena.

He finally approached them after that and when they saw his face Sena had a shocked and angry look on his face as he glared at Riku.

'What the hell?? This is the second time that he has glared at me, and I feel like if he glares at me one more time I am going to die,' Riku thought as he saw Mamori look at Sena curiously. When Sena saw Mamori looking at him, he changed his face expression to a fake smile not wanting to worry the girl who he had always considered a big sister.

Seeing Sena smile made Mamori sigh in relief. 'It looks like everything is going to be okay,' she thought. If only she knew how wrong she was.

After a while of playing games and having great food, Mamori excused herself as she saw one of good friends.

"Sena, Riku I am going to go talk with Hikari over there. While I'm gone, will you look over Sena Riku?" asked Mamori.

"Ne Mamori it isn't like we are little kids anymore. We can look after ourselves. You haven't changed a bit after all." Riku said with a soft chuckle.

"Maybe you don't need to be looked after but Sena sure does. He is the same little cutie from when we were kids," Mamori said as she ran off to talk to her friend.

For the first time that night Sena looked down with a blush on his face. Not one of love, but one embarrassment. Riku saw this cute act and couldn't help but "Awing" about how cute Sena looked like that.

When Sena heard Riku "Aw," he turned his head to Riku and glared. Riku had just had about enough of this and pulled Sena forcefully to a secluded part of a forest, where they wouldn't be bothered and so he could have a long talk without any interruptions.

"Sena what the heck is wrong with you lately?!!! I've been trying to talk to you recently and you have just kept on running away," 'with those nice smooth legs,' Riku added mentally to himself.

"It doesn't concern you! You have nothing to do with my life anymore! We aren't friends! We aren't anything!" Sena yelled. He tried to run away, but Riku pushed him against a tree, so he had no chance of escaping.

"Let me go!" Sena yelled once again.

"Sena tell me what happened! Why are you so angry at me?! I've done nothing to you," Riku replied while gritting his teeth in frustration.

"You've done nothing to me? You've done nothing to me?!!! I've been waiting years to see you again, because you were the best friend I ever had. It hurt me when you left and when you came back, you were a total jerk towards me when you found out I was Eyeshield 21. It was like you were a total different person." Sena stated.

"It's called growing up Sena. A lot can change in 6 years you know!???" Riku yelled back. He looked Sena straight in the face and saw Sena to start and tear up.

Riku you have not grown up at all! You are way worse then before. You used to be my best friend but you just up and left with your parents. You promised that you would come back soon. You said your dads work was only temporarily. I hate liars more then anything on this planet! Not only that, but you call me pathetic and tell me to act like a man, and other stuff like that." Sena yelled with rage.

"What did you want me to do??!!! I had to stay with my parents! They took care of me and loved me!" Riku replied.

"I loved you too,"Sena whispered in a hushed tone. He then gasped as he realized what he said and pushed Riku to the ground before running off.

"Sena……." Riku said as Sena ran into the darkness.

Chapter End:

Stringer 13: Well how was this chapter? Sorry that it was short, but I warned you, that I had sunburn and that I would be in seething pain. I put a lot of work in this so I hope that you have enjoyed it, because I sure didn't like typing it. I think I am going to finish this fic and another, and then I won't be making any new Eyeshield 21 stories for a while. I would like longer reviews but any review will suffice so you better god damn review! Please read and review and make my day happier then ever.


End file.
